


Persiguiendo sombras

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Summer Nude (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Un puño.Tal vez podía concederse un puño.Hikaru lo pensaba cada vez que lo veía, y cada vez desistía.
Relationships: Kirihata Hkaru/Taniyama Hanae, Mikuriya Asahi/Ichikura Kasumi, Mikuriya Asahi/Taniyama Hanae





	Persiguiendo sombras

**Persiguiendo sombras**

Un puño.

Tal vez podía concederse un puño.

Hikaru lo pensaba cada vez que lo veía, y cada vez desistía.

Habría sido un problema, lo sabía; todo el pueblo de Misaki lo habría sabido dentro de una tarde, su padre se habría quejado, _todo el mundo_ se habría quejado, porque no ocuparse de su propios asuntos siempre había sido la política de ese lugar.

Sin embargo, pensado en que satisfacción habría sido hacerlo, el deseo persistía.

Ese día había venido por la enésima vez para pagar el retraso en la devolución del DVD, y como siempre él le había pedido de devolverlo.

No lo hacía por una particular política de la tienda, y Asahi probablemente lo sabía.

Pero tenía que haberse acostumbrado, a personas que le decían de dejar de pensar en ella, de dejar de seguir viviendo creyendo que un día iba a volver, que todo habría vuelto como estaba antes.

Hikaru nunca había sido muy pródigo de consejos con él; por un lado estaba bien con él que siguiera teniendo la cabeza en Kasumi, que ignorara la continua y constante presencia de Hanae a su lado. 

Por el otro, sin embargo, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Hanae sonreía, siempre. Nunca se quejaba de Asahi y de su actitud fría y distante, nunca mostraba de sufrir por la constante presencia de Kasumi entre ellos, se conformaba con las migas que le daba él y seguía perseverando, no importaba lo que pasaba.

Desde hace tres años lo miraba arruinarse detrás la idea de algo que nunca iba a volver, y desde hace tres años, tal vez más, Hikaru miraba a ella perseguir algo que nunca iba a tener.

Le habría gustado podérselo decir; decirle que Asahi no estaba destinado a hacerla feliz, que nunca había intentado y que si lo hubiera hecho nunca habría tenido éxito de hacerlo.

Que él, en cambio, sólo esperaba una ocasión para ponerse a prueba, para mostrarle lo que significaba tener a alguien para quien ella fuera el único pensamiento fijo, que no fuera contaminado por nada y nadie.

Suspiró, volviendo a concentrarse en el hombre frente a sí, tomando el dinero con un gesto mecánico, ni siquiera mirándolo en los ojos.

“Hanae sigue esperando que devuelva esa película.” lo informó, levantando una ceja.

Asahi suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Voy a hacerlo. Un día voy a hacerlo. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, lo sabes. Y Hanae lo sabe también.”

Hikaru hizo un sonido de desdén, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Si eres convencido que no tenga nada que ver con ella, pues dígale con toda claridad que...” se interrumpió, frunciendo los labios.

No podía hacerlo, joder.

No podía decirle deliberadamente de herirla, de acabar todas sus esperanzas, porque sabía cuánto iba a sufrir ella, y porque tenía miedo que empezara a su vez a perseguir un fantasma.

Tal vez Hanae y Asahi estaban más similares de lo que creyera, pero a sus ojos esto no significaba que hubiera un destino escrito por ellos.

“¿Qué tendría que decirle? Ella sabe ya todo lo que pienso, ¿no?” se mordió un labio, inseguro. “No quiero herirla y ni siquiera quiero hacerla feliz. Yo intento, Hikaru. No...” no estaba seguro, y se veía, pero no estaba necesariamente culpable. “No es para mí que está así. No es mi culpa.”

Un puño.

Quizás un puño habría sido suficiente.

O quizás iba a querer golpearlo más y más veces, diciéndole que no estaba justo, que lo que estaba haciendo era peor que todo, que no la merecía y que tendría que haber encontrado una manera de dejarla ir, de soltarla por ese limbo donde se había encerrado voluntariamente tres años antes.

Apretó la mano, tanto que los nudillos se hicieron blancos, y Asahi se dio cuenta.

“Vete.” le ordenó, dándole la espalda.

Ya no quería ver su cara. Había llegado a su límite de suportación.

El hombre no dijo nada más y se fue, cerrando delicadamente la puerta detrás de sí.

Si Hikaru pudiera, le habría impedido de volver.

Que no devolviera jamás ese DVD.

Que Hanae se diera cuenta a solas de estar combatiendo por una causa perdida.

Que se diera cuenta de él, finalmente, que siempre había estado allí, que nunca la habría hecho sentir tan malditamente insignificante.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

No podía hacer nada para disuadirla que Asahi no estuviera haciendo ya.

Los juegos, al final, estaban todos en mano de Hanae.

~

La encontró en el Aoyama, esa tarde. 

Estaba sentada a una mesa cerca de la barra, y reía de algo con Natsuki.

Estaba tan hermosa cuando reía.

Hikaru suspiró, acercándose y forzando una sonrisa en la cara cuando fue a sentarse a su lado.

Era la única, por lo demás, para quien mereciera la pena esforzarse.

“Ay, buenos días. ¿Tuviste éxito de salir de ese lugar oscuro y tenebroso?” se burló de él la cocinera, volviendo a reír bajo con Hanae.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros, poco entretenido.

No podía negar que fuera verdadero.

Natsuki pareció notar un poco de tensión, en su mirada o en su actitud, y eligió de alejarse, yendo a ocuparse de los otros clientes.

Hanae bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, dejándose ir contra la silla y mirando absorta el mar frente a sí.

“Esta mañana fue ocupada, no pude pasar a la tienda.” le dijo, y el hombre entendió pronto lo que quería preguntarle.

“No.” contestó, seco. “Vino para pagar el retraso, como siempre, pero no devolvió el DVD.”

Hanae sonrió.

“Es terco, ¿verdad? Pero, por suerte...” se encogió de hombros, acentuando la sonrisa. “No es más terco que mí.”

Hikaru suspiró.

Se aguantaba, y se aguantaba y se aguantaba.

Empezaba a no poder más. Entre todos los que expresaban su opinión sobre Asahi, sobre Kasumi y sobre Hanae también, él habría tenido mucho que decir, pero siempre se había quedado en silencio, porque nunca había visto la utilidad en hablar.

Ahora, estaba malditamente harto.

“¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo?” le preguntó, a quemarropa, ni siquiera girándose para mirarla. Sabía qué si lo hubiera hecho habría seguido callándose, pues nada habría cambiado, por su parte no.

Hanae, en cambio, lo miró. La oyó girarse, sintió su mirada encima.

De reojo, vio que había dejado de sonreír.

“¿Cuándo voy a dejar que?” preguntó, y su voz mostraba que sabía exactamente lo de que estaba hablando, pero que quería oírselo decir.

No iba a hacerlo simple por él, si podía evitarlo.

“Asahi.” escupió él. “Este continuo perseguirlo, este continuo dejarle creer que todo lo que hace sea justo. Este continuo hacerte daño y no obtener nada de él. ¿Qué esperas que haga, Hanae? ¿Quieres seguir esperándolo hasta el día cuando va a rendirse frente al hecho que Kasumi no va a volver? ¿Quieres esperar que finalmente renuncie a ese DVD, que deje que saludar el cartel, que te haga una foto de manera que podáis vivir felices para siempre? Todo esto es...” se interrumpió.

Encontró el coraje de volver a mirarle la cara, y la vio sonreír otra vez.

No entendía, no entendía de la manera más absoluta lo que estaba pensando.

“Lo sé. Lo sé qué Asahi no me quiere y que me estoy aferrando a nada. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Sé qué un día va a dejar de correr detrás de un recuerdo, y también sé qué esto no significa que empezará a sentir algo por mí.” suspiró, levantando los brazos para estirarse y doblándolos detrás de la cabeza, deslizando adelante en la silla. “Pero me hace falta creerlo. Exactamente como él cree en el retorno del Kasumi. Es una locura y es irracional, ¿pero al final no es lo mismo? Si ambos vamos a quedarnos decepcionados en nuestras esperanzas no importa, al menos estaremos en paz con nosotros y podremos decir que intentamos, que lo creímos hasta el final. Pienso que sea la única manera que tenemos para mostrar a nosotros la manera como amamos, para convencernos día tras día de tener razón.”

Hikaru asintió, porque al final entendía, porque al final era como a ellos.

Siempre persiguiendo algo, siempre sin obtener resultados y sin ver su objetivo acercarse, pero siguiendo a correr porque ya no se podía parar, después de haber empezado.

Volvió a mirar frente a sí, como si con la mirada quisiera ir más allá que el horizonte: estaba casi el atardecer, y el sol pintaba el cielo de un rojo intenso; se encontró pensando en Asahi, improvisamente, en él que sacaba una foto en ese exacto momento, Hanae como protagonista.

Pensó en cuanto hermosa habría sido la sonrisa que la chica le habría dirigido en ese instante, aunque sabiendo que él no iba a devolverla.

Y luego él sonrió también, aunque no teniendo razones para hacerlo.

“Tal vez es así.” le dijo, renunciando por el momento en su batalla. “Y tal vez un día Asahi de verdad va a darse cuenta de haber desperdiciado años de su vida, y tal vez va a verte.” suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de ponerse en pie. “Será mejor que me vaya, ahora.” le dijo, haciendo para volver hacia la calle principal.

“¿Te vas tan pronto? La tienda está cerrada, ¿tienes programas interesantes?” preguntó la chica, acabando rápida su cerveza y asomándose hacia la barra, dejando un billete cerca de la caja, haciendo una señal a Natsuki y alcanzándolo.

“Nada particular.” contestó Hikaru, encogiéndose de hombros. “Estoy un poco harto. Tengo gana de volver a casa.”

“Ay, eres siempre así.” lo regañó Hanae, golpeándole el hombro. “Tú también tendrías que ponerte a trabajar, ¿sabes? Siempre estás encerrado en ese lugar, sólo frecuentas a nosotros y no sales nunca. ¿No tienes gana de mirarte un poco alrededor?” le preguntó, burlándose un poco de él.

Hikaru se echó a reír, a pesar de todo.

“Oh, sin duda...” murmuró, asomándose hacia ella con aire conspirador. “Sé _exactamente_ dónde mirar, Hanae.”

Aceleró el paso, tratando de dejarla atrás, pero no fue necesario.

La chica se paró, y aunque sin mirarla Hikaru sabía qué tenía una expresión confundida en la cara.

Casi lo sintió por ella.

Le habría gustado volver atrás, decirle que había algo sobre que nunca podría haberle hablado, porque no quería hacerlo hasta que no se hubiera dado cuenta ella.

Hanae y Asahi tal vez estaban iguales, estableció, pero él no era como a ellos.

Que todos hablaran de Asahi y de la manera como se iludía, que todos esperaran que un día Hanae tuviera éxito de hacerle abrir los ojos y hacerse mirar de manera diferente, por una vez.

Hikaru iba a guardar por sí mismo lo que sentía, y sólo él iba a ser testigo de esa caza sin resultados.

Cuando Hanae se hubiera dado cuenta, si lo hubiera hecho, él habría sido listo a hacerla feliz como siempre había merecido.

Hasta entonces, como los dos de ellos, iba a conformarse con perseguir una sombra.


End file.
